Falcon Blues
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Chewbacca owes Han a life debt but someone owes him one so they fly to Kashyyyk to find Chewbacca's mysterious sister...
1. The Nother World

Thick in the dark and the fog the signs of life were somehow more apparent. High above there were the mighty boughs of the wroshyr trees, hung with moss and leaves the size of a speeder, but those could not be seen on the ground; in the notherworld or Shadowlands as the wookiees called it. Though Chewbacca had great reverence for the lower levels of the vertical ecosystem of Kashyyyk he was leading Han to a place of special significance.

It was dark, too dark. The roots of the trees were like magnificent glowing snakes frozen in the ground and cut through the path they were taking, forcing Han and Chewie to either climb over or crawl underneath and get close to the ground, which was bubbling and belching in places. All around there was glowing plant life that shone in a variety of garish colors that neither looked welcoming or interesting. The insects that flew around generated so much noise with their great overgrown wings that the pair could hear them from several meters off and would thusly duck and cover their heads for fear of being sucked dry by the bloodthirsty, primitive critters. Through slitted eyes one could scarcely make out the path in front of him and only the gaudy shine from the vegetation offered any solace to the darkness. Even the air was alive and thick, seemingly hanging with water like a sheet out to dry.

Han followed, unable to disguise his unease, a steady hand on his blaster as he footed his way gingerly around phosphorescent plant life that seemed to breathe in his scent as he passed. Even Chewie was considerably more vigilant and kept his bowcaster loaded with a hirsute finger on the trigger. Luckily they had encountered no signs of malcontented creatures but with every squishing step he took Han felt a menace creeping closer on all sides, causing him to dart his vision about peripherally.

"Hey furball, I don't want to seem like a wuss or anything but isn't this a bit dangerous?" he asked in a forceful whisper, scrambling to keep up with the towering Wookiee.

Until he spoke their presence had been detected but not regarded but no sooner had Han's mouth closed than a wriggling fuchsia vine snaked out from underneath a particularly squelching footprint and grabbed at Han's boot. It coiled around his ankle like a snake securing its prey and tugged sharply backwards. Down went the smuggler and quickly he was drug across the landscape to the vine's root system, inevitably miles and miles away due to the girth of the vine, which looked like a writhing pink tumor.

"Ah shit!" he grunted as he pulled out his blaster, thankful that his wariness had placed his hand permanently there ever since he and Chewbacca had descended from the fifth level. Aiming as best he could while scraping across wet, fetid, gnarled ground, Han took a single shot and managed to scatter a good hunk of the vine from around his boot and scramble away.

Ahead, Chewie was running with all haste after his fallen comrade, taking aim at the vine a little ways behind where Han was standing and brushing the caked mud and slime from his backside. With a deadly click an arrow shot forth and pinned the vine to the ground. Around the puncture a sizzling yellow liquid poured and ate away the earth where it pooled, sending fumes up which smelled noxious. Covering their noses, Han and Chewie raced away, the wookiee leading them through a safe and well-known path towards something Han was only now dimly curious about. In the safe haven of Rwookrrorro some several kilometers higher in the air Han had agreed to venture to this sacred point at Kashyyyk's Shadowlands but now that he was here and had experienced the danger of the foliage he was positive that he didn't want to meet any other living creatures and hoped that Chewie would hurry on with it.

As if sensing Han's discomfort Chewie looked back and growled a little in his native tongue of Shyriiwook. Han nodded and tried to shake it off. "If we're close then we might as well go on."

Just a few yards ahead, Chewbacca stopped and gazed pointedly at what looked to be a small hill of overgrown dirt covered with deciduous leaves and creeping plants in a perfectly spherical shape. At the ground where the plants started crawling up there was a vast expanse of dry earth as if the swampy ground ended for a little ways around the circle. Han was unimpressed but made his face to appear otherwise. "Gee Chewie, its great. What is it?"

Daring to step closer Chewbacca began pushing the leaves and plants away from the shape, several of which were stuck with powerful suckers that made squelching noises as they were pulled off – leading Han to believe that there was metal underneath the greenery. Padding cautiously closer he stood and watched as the sphere turned out to be an escape pod from what looked to be a long outdated spaceship made, perhaps, before the Galactic Republic was still thriving. The paint was all flaked off or stuck to the suction cups, and the hatch doors were lined with grass, showing that the earth had truly taken over the pod. The windows were cracked and there was a large dent where it landed but otherwise it was intact.

A soft growl escaped Chewie's mouth and he looked at Han, waiting for a response.

"You mean she came here in _this?_ Its lucky you found her, Chewie or else these plants or something worse would have taken her," said Han, leaning his hand on his hip and laughing just a little bit. "So when do I get to meet her? Is she around here?"

Chewbacca shook his furry head and began walking back to where they had first entered the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. Extending his powerful claws, Chewbacca inserted them into the tree's thick hide without effort and thus began to ascend. Dangling down the trunk was a thick, immobile vine, which Han had used to scale down and would be his passage up. Han followed, his head full of questions that their necessary silent passage would not allow him to voice but as soon as they began climbing the wroshyr tree towards the second level he ventured a whisper.

"Can you at least tell me her name since its so important that I meet her?"

No reply came from above for quite some time and it was after they passed the third and fourth level that Chewie began to speak more freely. His knowledge of his home planet was thorough and he had encountered too many strange and fatal creatures on the lower levels of the ecosystem to venture even the smallest noise while climbing to safety.

He growled shortly and a strange noise came from his lips, one that wasn't Shyriiwook. It was a single name that Han felt compelled to repeat after hearing it.

"Neza."

For another hour or so they passed in silence with only the calls of ancient birds and terrific insects to listen to, thankful for the natural sounds that cloaked their unnatural passage along the difficult climb up to the seventh level where the wookiees resided. One hand in front of the other, one foot following in succession, they climbed onward and finally reached the top where the noise of Rwookrrorro was music to their ears. Though the empire had enslaved much of the race, there were a few remnants who remained in peace and hiding. The last light of the distant sun shone brightly on their eyes after so long in the climbing darkness but it was dusk when they reached the capital city. The houses were open with windows and the breeze up here was fresh and warm, far different from the squalid stench and dense air of the lower levels. It seemed to Han that the journey to the notherworld could have taken them much less time had they used the wooden elevators but Chewbacca insisted on taking the hero's way – the way he had used when he found Neza.

They came into the city and walked along the stretched rope and wood bridges and flats until Chewie led Han to his home. As a rule, the homes were mostly similar, created on flats that were then built up and out like squished spheres to allow more shade in the light of day. Everything was constructed of either wood or a gleaming metal that shone even in the waning sunlight. The treetops of the wroshyr still hung far above but were clearly visible now, draped with mosses and ancient vines thicker than human bodies.

Han was glad to see the comfort of home as Chewbacca entered the door but the sight inside was less welcoming than he'd imagined. Having shirked his imperial duties recently the sight of the ruinated home filled with broken heirlooms and overturned furniture clung tightly to his conscience, though he made no outward expression of such regret. Chewie, unfazed by the state of what was once his home, entered casually and plopped on a chair of special magnificence, one that looked almost as hairy as he was and sunk comfortably when sat upon. Across from it sat a smaller chair, about Han's size, so he took a seat in it and made himself comfortable before immediately starting in with his questions.

"All right Chewie, I get it. She's your sister and you care about her and want to protect her and all that but why all the ceremony before meeting her? We're wasting precious time here,"

At this Chewbacca grew loud and voiced his complaint at Han's reaction to his homeplanet. He leaned forward from his chair and shook his fist a little while Han put his hands up and bounced them up and down in a motion to calm down.

"All right, I didn't mean to say I haven't enjoyed the honor but I don't understand why I haven't met her yet if we're supposed to come here to get her."

Chewie shrugged and gestured broadly towards the east.

"You mean you don't know where she is?" asked Han incredulously. "Well she can't be too hard to find, she's the only one here without hair right?" he said, smirking a little at the thought. The only thing that he knew definitely about Neza was that she was a girl that Chewbacca had found in the escape pod the journeyed to that day and he was content to leave the rest of the details to later conversation but Chewbacca had other intentions and made no motion of either getting up to pursue her or dissuading Han from his impatience.

He growled again and spoke for some time, Han listening intently, seeing that it was his only choice.

"So when you said she was your sister, you meant in your honor family and that's why we have to get her?" he repeated, his grasp on Shyriiwook becoming more secure as the days went on. It was not a month ago that Han saved Chewbacca from the imperial commander, Nyklas and day by day with the wookiee he was quickly learning their language, even if he couldn't repeat it himself. "So is she a wookiee or did that escape pod have something else in it?" he asked trepidatiously, not daring to accuse Neza of being some strange alien but secretly wondering. In the brief comments that Chewbacca had made about his sister he never once questioned whether she was a wookie or not but after seeing how she arrived on Kashyyyk, Han had to second guess his prior assumptions.

Chewie shook his head and told Han something comforting – Neza was _human_.

"Is she beautiful?" asked Han without thinking, to which the wookiee became somewhat animated but instead of anger he appeared excited. Listening excitedly, Han learned quickly that Neza was, at least to the wookiees, especially beautiful and had learned their ways when they took her in and raised her. "So she can fly a ship? How about shoot a gun?"

The story unraveled easily once Han had guided Chewbacca into talking about Neza. She had been young, all too young, when she crash-landed on Kashyyyk. No more than eight Chewie figured and how long she had been there before she regained consciousness and ventured out into the Shadowlands he never did figure out. When he found the pod, Neza was inside, having dashed to safety when she heard his footsteps. He assumed that she had some provisions with her because though she suffered from dehydration she was well fed and had even made a small spear to ward off predators out of some rocks and vines she'd found on the ground. Chewbacca understood what she was saying to him but she didn't understand that he was unable to communicate with her so against her will he brought her to Rwookrrorro. There, she was received well and a few of the bravest wookiees went to investigate her escape pod and after discovering it found her to be dispatched from a friendly ship and was therefore not in need of caution.

Here, Han interrupted. "You mean you didn't try to find the ship she came from? She had to have had family or parents at the least – they probably dispatched her for her safety and –!"

Shaking his head ruefully, Chewbacca continued, speaking louder and over Han's impatient outburst. They had calculated the coordinates of her descent and retrieved the number of the escape pod to track her back to the ship from whence she came but the ship was either destroyed or laid into enemy hands for no one responded. The elders of their tribe then decided to let Neza live with them and raise her in their tradition, leaving Chewbacca sole responsibility for teaching her their customs as well as their language. She accompanied him everywhere and learned everything he had to teach – hunting, mechanics, ship navigation, fisticuffs, and how to survive in the dangerous land of Kashyyyk if ever he had to leave her.

"So wait, wait, she speaks Shyriiwook?" Han interjected, unable to believe the entire story of this girl whom Chewbacca cultivated in the wildness and made her a woman with a wookiee heart.

Nodding, Chewie put his arms behind his head and made a small grin, clearly proud of his little sister. He then explained how she grew up and became fiercer and smarter than they imagined possible, and how the tribes-people grew to love Neza, considering her one of their own as much as she considered herself a wookiee. Then, when the imperial army came, Neza hid herself on the lower levels, knowing the emperor would capture her if he found a human amongst the wookiees. The storm troopers didn't dare traverse the Shadowlands and that's where she stayed for the better part of their occupation, spying in silence on the warring of the tribes and seething in anger (or so Chewbacca assumed) as she watched helplessly as her people were enslaved.

Chewbacca was silent for some time after his story, closing his eyes and drifting into memory as Han waited impatiently for more story to come. His eagerness was not quenched, however, and he had to vocally tear the wookiee from his mind in order to get the answers for the gaps in his knowledge.

"So she's been here while you were gone? Avoiding the empire and scratching a living off what she can find and we're not out looking for her?!" Han's voice became heated. He knew their time there had to be short if they had any hope of concealing the presence of his newly won Millenium Falcon – it would be a crime indeed if he won her from Lando and then had to forfeit her to imperial scum the likes of which were still likely keeping a deadly eye on Kashyyyk.

Acting nonchalant, Chewie shrugged, clearly confident that Neza would be able to fend for herself and that she would return to their home shortly. Not convinced, Han became slightly grumpy and descended into silence while they waited, the sun disappearing behind the shelter of trees. Han almost wished for the treacherous walk on the lowest level of Kashyyyk, down again to the notherworld where the empire was sure not to find, even if they did suffer a terrible fate. Anything had to be better than sitting like ducks on a pond in hunting season. Night fell around them and still they waited.


	2. Neza Found

Creeping silently along the rooftops in the pallid light of the waxing moon, Neza made her way back home. Seeing the claw-marks on one of the wroshyr trees and following the tracks to find her escape pod uncovered told her all she neededto know: Chewbacca was back. Undoubtedly he would meet her in her childhood house and that was exactly where she intended to go.

Keeping a light foot, she hooked her spear through two loops on the back of her buskin tunic made for such a purpose and used her hands and legs to crawl like an animal across the sloping rooves, avoiding the gaping holes that imperial battleships had blown into the forlorn houses. There were a few dead bodies that she could smell, lying to rot where they fell as the empire took what it wanted from Kashyyyk and left the rest to whither.

Neza was angry, but righteously so and had avoided her home city for just this very reason. The constant reminder that she lived on while her people were enslaved boiled her blood and flushed her face with fury. However, somehow she retained hope, especially at the coming of her brother, whom she couldn't wait to reunite with.

Closer and closer her home loomed and finally she jumped onto the roof, preparing to lower herself down the side and enter through the door but she misjudged the sturdiness. With a rustling of loose boards Neza found a rotten spot and scrambled to try and stay on top but failed and fell right through to land, catlike, on her feet with one arm extended to brace herself. Dust kicked up and her vision was black for a moment, accustoming herself to the lack of moonlight but the sound that followed was unmistakable – Chewbacca's voice.

Over the chair she leapt over the back of him and threw herself full force into his open, furry arms. Hugging him tight she felt a few tears of happiness leak from her eyes, rolling off her sharp nose to fall on her brother's chestnut coat.

"Chewbacca, I can't believe its you, I thought you were gone forever!" she exclaimed, her alto voice rich with joy, breaking at the edges as she allowed the emotion to overtake her. He returned her embrace, picking her up off the floor to hold her closer to his face, nuzzling her dearly.

Unnoticed amidst the rubble of Neza's unexpected arrival stood Han, pushing ceiling boards off his head and shaking the massive amounts of dust from his tawny hair. He coughed and spluttered, waving his hand before his face to get a better look at the girl he'd spent practically all night waiting for but all he could make out was a sturdy lump in Chewbacca's strong arms.

"I hate to break this up but do you think we could resume the pow-wow aboard the Falcon?" Han asked, gesturing out the door to where she was parked just a few kilometers away in the nearest airdock. Despite his excitement that they no longer had to wait he had no intention of staying on the planet longer than was necessary – and he figured it was no longer necessary now that they'd found Neza…or Neza had found them.

Chewie grumbled his rebuttal but set his sister down and explained to her quickly what was going on. However, Neza instantly whipped around and approached Han, stepping like a bear who has found its intended prey. Stepping into the moonlight that shone through the hole she'd made moments before in the roof, Han was allowed a relatively good look at the girl and his breath stuttered out of him in shock at her haste and the look on her face. Indeed she was beautiful in a wild way and her face was just as intelligent as it was primitive. He could see the calculating look she gave him as she listened to Chewie's story about how the stranger in front of her had saved her brother's life and he now owed him a life debt. The colors were warped by the pale moon's light but she had green eyes – or were they grey?

When Chewbacca had made it very clear that Han was the reason he was free, Neza's face gained another quality altogether and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, hugging him as tightly as she had hugged her brother. The air raced from Han's lungs and he gasped and chuckled at the surprising turn of affairs. With her body pressed against him he felt she had a succulent and powerful form, the first female interaction he'd had in a long time and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the touch. When Neza pulled away she looked at him kindly, her face showing a different kind of beauty when she was smiling – far removed from the feral appearance she'd first shown him.

"I do not rejoice to find that he owes you a life debt but as I owe Chewbacca one I am coming with you. Thank you for saving him!" Neza squeezed him again around the middle, her head fitting just below his chin. Han looked over her head to Chewie who was clearly pleased at her warm reception. He shrugged and laughed a little at the look on Han's face.

Releasing him as quickly as she had gathered him she turned around and marched towards the door, exiting with all haste. Chewbacca and Han stood immobile for a moment, surprised by her exit and watched as she passed the open window on the westside of the dilapidated house. A moment later she backtracked and put her hands on the windowsill, leaning inside.

"Well?" she asked forcefully. "Where the hell is this Falcon?"

The three of them made it to the Falcon safely, departing under a fat moon and a glimmering sky of stars. The sun was beginning to unearth itself from its nightly rest and a grey twilight was on the sky but as Han and Chewbacca prepared the Falcon for hyperspace the light jumped from the cockpit and was replaced by artificial light as they soared into the infinite beyond.

Neza sat behind the two pilot chairs in the cockpit and instantly put herslf to work reading the charts and operating the less critical functions of the ship. Soon the outer shields were up, the trash had been dumped, the weapons were all charging with power and even the stereo had been set to a station of her choosing the next time it was turned on.

Several minutes passed in silence, the two pilots easily navigating without the help of Neza, who desperately wanted to do something of use but found herself instead memorizing the location of the operating buttons and screens in case she ever needed to pilot the Falcon. Chewbacca had taught her well.

"If we're setting course for the Corporate Sector then we need to set about 1.5 meters to the west," she called from the backseat, easily reading the coordinates from over Han's shoulder as well as initiating the defense glared slowly over to Chewbacca who roared in laughter and clapped his sister on the shoulder.

"Is she gonna be like this the whole time? Maybe we should give her back; hey listen diva, I know how to run my ship," he assured with a grimace as he casually reset the coordinates to match up with her assessment.

Neza rolled her eyes and stretched luxuriously, her arms coming over her head and her legs pushing out and up so that they were between Han and Chewbacca. A yawn ripped from her mouth and she then slumped in her seat once more, much to the relief of the pilot who was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her thick and shapely calves. Fortunate for him, Chewie didn't notice him eyeballing his sister or else there might have been a new commander of the Millenium Falcon.

"Is there a place to sleep around here? Maybe get a shower or something?" she asked drowsily, holding her spear like a walking stick with the point towards the ceiling so as not to wear the tip and leaning on it heavily as she drug herself out of the seat to complete her stretch. The night had been long for her, full of sneaking and potential danger following cryptic signs from the Shadowlands and stalking them until she found their maker. She hadn't managed to hunt anything that day for her meals either and was made hungry now that she was in a place to finally catch some rest and food.

"Hold on, sweetheart, I'm putting it on autopilot and then I think we all could use some good rest," replied Han, punching in a few more coordinates and reading the screen to ensure that they were indeed locked into route. When the screen went from green to red he stood up and also stretched, yawning and patting Chewbacca on the back. "Well buddy, I think its time to hit the sack." Turning to look down at the new girl aboard his ship, Han made sure not to stare and smiled quickly, then letting his face drop. "Right this way."

He led her down the hallway and through a series of lifting doors that eventually led to the bathroom and sleeping chambers. Neza was silent and that unnerved Han, who had expected her to either be primal or civilized and she showed signs of both. She spoke like royalty with a primitive accent but somehow he knew that if she wanted to she could probably strangle him with her legs. Somehow he found that alluring and as he turned around to say something he found that Neza had already made herself comfortable in the bathroom and discarded her buskin clothing at the door. A chuckle escaped his lips and he made to leave the room when he saw her head peek over the shower door, steam already rolling up and clinging to the cool metal walls.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to tell me about how you saved my brother?" she posed seriously, leaving little room for negotiation in her tone. Water fell around her and the aroma of soap filled the air as Han watched one arm lift over her head and then the other, covered in suds. Stammering, he turned and chuckled nervously. This girl was something else.

"Well I graduated from the academy and was put into the imperial starfleet under the service of someone who was helping to enslave and transport wookiee children. There I saw Chewbacca and was commanded to kill him after he was already wounded and I refused," answered Han, rocking back and forth on his heels as he retold the story for the curious girl in his shower. The water clicked off and he shut his eyes, knowing that with his luck Chewbacca would come into the room to find his sister walking around naked like a gypsy with Han standing there with his eyes open. That was a fate worse than death and he would be damned if he suffered it.

"Hey, grab me a towel, will you?" Neza asked with her hand open over the shower door. Clearing his throat, Han grabbed the nearest towel and tossed it in her direction, not checking to ensure whether she'd caught it or not. However the shower door clicked open and Han ran out of the room, pushing the button to lower the door behind him. Against it he breathed heavily, his chest heaving. That girl couldn't be more than twenty years old, not that he was terribly much older than that but there was something so adult and something so childlike about her that threw him off and made him uneasy. She didn't seem to think it was at all inappropriate for him to be in the room with her while she was naked and dripping with water…

Han slapped himself and walked a few paces from the door before meeting Chewbacca in the hallway. Forcing a smile he belied the thoughts in his head as well as the pounding of the blood in his veins.

"She's showering in there, I showed her the shower, everything is all right," he babbled before shutting his mouth definitively. Chewie looked at him oddly and then shrugged his shouler and bid him goodnight, continuing down the hall to the next door on the right where his bed was.

Han was opening the door to his bed, figuring he'd forfeit the shower for the night when he heard the bathroom door open and Neza's voice call out.

"You ran away. I wasn't done talking to you," she said firmly, walking up to him and putting her hands on her hips. Turning, Han smiled forcibly and looked down at her. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her since she'd forced herself close to him in the ruins of her Rwookrrorrian house but now he allowed himself a longer look under the guise of listening to what she had to say. Her hair was wet and blonde, curling at the ends and bedazzled with feathers and teeth of beasts he assumed she'd killed with the spear he'd seen her walking with earlier. Green shone up at him like a smoldering bog, her full lips moving as she continued to speak her peace. The clothes she wore were slightly different from the ones she'd left lying on the floor, and it didn't take Han long to recognize them at his pants on her curved form, the material pulling tight across her buttocks – he could tell that from the way they fit her around the front – but her original tunic was thrown over them, hiding the rest of her form from his eyes.

He shook his head to bring him back to attention right as Neza raised her hand to slap him across the face. Doing a double take, his hand rose to his cheek and he furrowed his brows at her angrily.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" he asked, affronted at her brazen behavior.

"You haven't been paying attention, you've been staring at me. Now _listen,"_ she commanded, cutting through his disillusioned notion that he could take a good look at her without her catching him. However he doubted whether she knew exactly _why_ he was staring and that probably saved his other cheek. "Chewbacca is my only remaining family and I intend to be with him. Is it going to bother you having me on your ship, er," She failed for words and looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name."

"Han," he replied robotically, sticking his hand out to shake. Looking at it for a minute, Neza took it and shook but didn't seem to appreciate the protocol of the gesture.

"As I was saying, you're not going to mind me on your ship, are you Han? I assure you that I will be a useful ally on your smuggling journeys and if anyone gets on the Falcon that shouldn't won't see me coming until its too late," she promised, looking proudly and darkly up to Han, that primitive firelight flickering in her sage green eyes once again.

Han laughed again and put his hands on her shoulders. "Neza, I don't think I have much choice. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. You can sleep in here," he said, walking over to the next door and pressing the button to lift it.

She crossed over to the door and before disappearing she smiled toothily to Han and said, "Thanks again for bringing my family back to me," and then disappeared behind the lowering door.

The hall was silent save for the breath of relief Han heaved at having her gone from sight. Always had he been the type of man to woo ladies but after his first failed attempt, well, he'd made his mind up not to bother with females for the rest of his life. "You're just acting like a sexhound," he told himself as he retired to his sleeping chamber, the door shutting out the memory of her cute little body and bright cheeky grin. It had indeed been some time since he'd enjoyed the pleasures of a woman, and Neza _was_ his type…in a way. She was smart and could pilot the ship and was definitely easy on the eyes…

"Damnit!" he shouted, pounding his fist against the wall and then stalking back and forth in front of his bed. Throwing himself roughly onto the crumpled sheets of a bed that hadn't been made in some time, Han put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes tightly. This happened every time he saw a pretty girl with spunk: he lusted after her.

The night passed without much sleep and soon Han found himself hastily unbuttoning his pants to release his cock, which fell out unceremoniously and lay against his stomach. Reaching down he grabbed his balls and tugged a little, coaxing his prick to stand on end with a firm stroke up his shaft. With thoughts of Neza on his mind it was a quick procedure to arouse him fully, the thickness grew more and more in his hand until the tip of his uncut cock showed through the circle of foreskin and wept a tear of precum. He knew how to sleep more easily and get his mind off his lust for a while.

Groaning, he allowed his fantasies to overtake his rational mind, the hand on his cock stroking up and down slowly as he stitched together a believable scenario.

Down in the control panel, wires surrounded Neza as her face set on fixing a problem Han didn't care to specify. She didn't notice Han crawl down the ladder and nor did she fight when he whipped her around and pulled her body towards him. He knew he could be a little rough with her and she gladly accepted the play, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him towards her in the seat she had occupied while she was working on repairs. Easily he lifted her and placed her on his lap, pulling at the clothes and exposing her breasts to him, which, though he hadn't seen, were pert and bouncing from the release. Her pants were gone and his cock pulled out and with her facing him on that little chair, she sunk down the length of his cock with a little yelp as their hips collided. He then wasted no time fucking her up and down, his hands cupping her fat ass cheeks to guide her tight little pussy as he thrusted. A blush started at her cheeks, her eyes thick with haze as her breasts and little tummy swayed with the motion. Leaning in for a kiss he devoured her lips and she met his ferocity by clawing up his back and biting his lower lip savagely, all the while he swallowed her panting moans with his possessive lips. Their bodies were practically flush and he shoved a hand between them to stroke roughly at Neza's hooded clit, a motion that threw her into orgasm, the deluge of fluid rushing from her spasming pussy, milking the seed from Han's swollen prick.

Out of his mind, Han's hand pumped his cock quickly; beads of sweat forming at his furrowed brow as he finally pushed him over the edge and ejaculated. Thick, hot spurts of thick white come rocketed into the air; one after the other until his chest and stomach (not to mention his sheets) was covered in his seed. His hand was covered in white come, still stroking idly up and down until his cock fell flaccid against his stomach and his breathing calmed once more.


End file.
